headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Butcher Boys
| running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Butcher Boys is an American full-length film of the psycho-thriller genre. It was directed by Duane Graves and Justin Meeks with a script written by Kim Henkel. It was produced by Greeks Productions and Kitchen Sink Productions and was first screened in the United States at the Austin Film Festival on October 21st, 2012. The movie stars Ali Faulkner as Sissy, Tory Tompkins as Barbie, Philip Wolf as Mikey, and Matt Hensarling as Kenny. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "You are what you eat". * Butcher Boys is inspired by an essay written by Jonathan Swift in 1729 called A Modest Proposal. The full title of this satirical publication is actually A Modest Proposal For preventing the Children of Poor People From being a Burthen to Their Parents or Country, and For making them Beneficial to the Publick. * This movie was shot on-location in parts of Taylor, San Antonio, and Austin, Texas. * There are a total of forty-three credited cast members in this film. Two of the cast members are voice actors only a Talk Radio production. * This movie premiered at the Fantasia International Film Festival in Canada on August 4th, 2012. * This is the first horror film produced by Greeks Productions. * This is the first horror film produced by Kitchen Sink Productions. Kitchen Sink Productions is not to be confused with Kitchen Sink Press, which has published comic book titles such as The Crow: Waking Nightmares. * Actress Tory Taranova is credited as Tory Tompkins in this film. * Actor Gregory Kelly is credited as Greg Kelly in this film. * Actor Tank Turner is credited as Adrian Turner in this film. * Co-director Justin Meeks also plays the role of Caesar in this movie. * This is Duane Graves' first full-length feature film as a director or co-director. as Sissy.]] * Screenwriter Kim Henkel is best known as the co-writer and producer of the original 1974 Grindhouse classic The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Duane Graves and Justin Meeks also worked on a 2002 film short called Headcheese. This was also the original working title for The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which Kim Henkel was co-writer, and co-producer on. * There are several actors from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series that make cameo appearances in this film. From the original The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, we have Marilyn Burns, Edwin Neal, John Dugan, Teri McMinn, Ed Guinn, and Perry Lorenz. From The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, we have Bill Johnson, who played Leatherface in that film. * Producer Robert Kuhn is credited as Robert J. Kuhn in this film. Kuhn also worked on the 1994 movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, which was written and directed by Kim Henkel. * Actress Ali Faulkner is also known for playing Bianca in Twilight: Breaking Dawn: Part I in 2011. External Links * References Cannibal | Cannibalism | Dead animals | Dogs | Gunshot victims | Psychopath | Texas | Throat injury | Torture